


Dear Barton,

by WinterCaptainGroot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coma, F/M, Letters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCaptainGroot/pseuds/WinterCaptainGroot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint falls into a coma from a mission gone wrong. His girlfriend of 4 years is the first to be told and rushes to his bed side. She keeps writing letters to him and reading them to him to help him wake up. Will he wake up or will her heart be broken when the one she loves is gone forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I'm worried. He may never wake up. He may wake up tomorrow. Please wake up, please.

 

I'm Zelda. I'm 27 years old and have been dating the one and only Clint Barton for 4 years now. Everything has been going amazing between us, I haven't seen him for a couple weeks though since he was sent out on a mission. Of course I had my usual worry that he would get injured, but this time was different. I had this odd feeling bubbling inside me ever since he went on it.

I was sitting at home in my apartment, looking through some photos of me and Clint, when my phone started ringing. Quickly launching over to where it was sitting, I answered.  
"Hello?" I said into the mobile device.  
"Miss Packard?" A voice I recognised to be Tony Stark's, asked.  
"Speaking." I replied, confirming his question.  
"We need you to get the tower as soon as you can." He said, a hint of worry clear in his voice.   
"What's wrong?" I asked, cautiously.  
"It's Clint. He's in a coma." He replied before hanging up. I started to panic. I knew something wasn't right this time! Clint's in a coma. He may wake up, he may never see the light of day again. I rushed upstairs and packed a duffel bag full of clothing and other essentials I would need. I had managed to book an early flight over to Manhattan, wishing I could go earlier. That night I didn't manage to get any sleep. How could I knowing the one I love may be gone forever.

 

The time for my flight soon came around. I had fallen asleep for the whole flight, exhausted from the night before. As soon as the plane had landed, I rushed to get a taxi to the tower. Everything seemed to be going slower than I wanted. I wanted so badly to just be next to the bed where he lies. Soon enough that time had come. I was outside the tower, running through the doors and to the medical bay. There on one of the beds was Clint, peacefully laying there. Natasha was sitting next to his bed, holding one of his hands in hers. I pulled up the other chair and sat on the other side.  
"How is he doing?" I softly asked her.  
"Bruce said everything is normal, he's just unable to wake himself." She informed me of her knowledge. I have met all of the Avengers at previous times. The only ones I haven't really spoken much to are Natasha and Steve.   
"Bruce wants to remind you that there is a chance he won't wake up, Zelda." Natasha says, sympathetically.  
"He'll wake up. He's strong enough to." I replied in the strongest voice I could manage. He will wake up. I know he will. He just needs a little help with it and that's something i'm prepared to do.


	2. Chapter 2

I still can't quite believe that Clint is in a coma. I'm going to do everything I can to help him wake up. Last night I was writing a letter to him. I know he can't exactly read it right now but, I can read it to him.

 

Dear Barton,

It's only been two days since you had fallen into this coma. No matter what the others say I know you'll wake up. I miss you being awake. I haven't been able to see you at all for three weeks and then this happens. In a few days or a few months you'll be able to see me, not just hear me. I can't wait for that day when I see your gorgeous blue eyes open up. I'll hopefully be able to finally get to know Steve and Natasha during this time. The others have been really nice to me. Tony is letting me sleep in the guest bedroom, Bruce is keeping me updated on you and making sure I keep taking care of myself and Thor has been most entertaining. I have managed to sleep now i'm here and have seen you. And I promise i'll be here when you wake up. I have all of your favorite books from home that I can read to you. Give you something I know you enjoy to hear. I would write more but I haven't gotten much sleep and its been so hectic these past few days. I'll write more another time but for now I just want you to know i'm okay, your team is okay and I love you so damn much, 

Love Zelda

I was sat on the chair next to his bed holding up the short letter I had written to him the night before. I started reading it out to him, every second hoping for some sort of movement. His fingers would sometimes, gently twitch, his nose would flare, ever so slightly. But his eyes made no attempt to open. Maybe tomorrow.

After I finished reading the letter, I picked up one of the many books I brought along with me. They were his favorites. I opened it up and started reading out every word on the page. I got lost in the story, feeling like I was living in it. I spent four hours just sitting there reading the book to him and I still hadn't finished it. It had hundreds of pages, every page full top to bottom of words. I bookmarked the page I was on, before setting it down on the table. I headed off to bed, even though it was only 7 pm, I was still incredibly tired from lack of sleep. As soon as I reached the bed, I was out like a light. I wonder how long it will be until those blue eyes open.


End file.
